New Faces, New Changes
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: The Purple Dragons are getting a problem lately, and upon fighting them, the Turtles catch a glimpse of the crime-fighting teenage girl who has become quite known around the streets. When the red-banded turtle and her coincidentally meet, he begins to wonder just why she's so interested in him. Could she be a friend...or a foe to his Clan? (Raph x OC) Please read and review!
1. An Ordinary Night in New York

**Hello dear readers! Finally sorted out my stories, so I've got a lotta less stories to update now *w* This may look like something that could've been Casey, but it's not! XD It's also the reason why I wanted to publish it before he came...but enough of that!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Ordinary Night in New York.**

The nights in New York were usually never quiet. However, this particular night didn't look very promising. Near a small and ordinary jewelry shop, three shadows approached it, each holding a bat in their hands. They went around the back of the building, standing before the backdoor as one of them proceeded to smash the lock with the brute force of his wooden weapon. The door went open and they didn't hesitate to rush in. Jewels, silver and gold gleamed in every corner of the room, caused the faint light of the moon, framed as well as protected by the glass screens. The one in the middle confidently swung his bat behind his back.

"Go for it, guys."

In a matter of mere seconds, shattered glass from the glass display were spread everywhere, boxes were emptied, bags were filled and properties stolen. The three thugs exchanged laughs between tossing each other pieces of jewelry and purposely destroying anything else that looked fragile and delicate. When they finally decided that they'd have enough, they left the place a horrible contrast to how it originally looked like. They hurried away to the opposite direction from where they came from, but a sound from nearby caught the leaders ears and he paused in his tracks, turning around to let his eyes scan throughout the area.

"What is it, boss? I thought we were supposed to get the fuck outta here," another guy asked. The leader didn't answer, just brought both of his hands on the handle of his bat.

"Just had to make sure that no one saw us. C'mon, we're leavin'."

A shaky and silent sigh escaped the young woman whose back was pressed to the nearby brick wall in fear. She cursed herself for not paying attention to the beer bottle she accidentally had kicked moments ago but was grateful for the thugs hadn't paid her any attention. Fifteen minutes ago she had casually strolled by when she had heard loud laughter and destruction of glass. The woman had hid in the alley, picking up her phone to quickly dial the police when a random beer bottle on the ground had collided with the ground and broken. Now that she was sure that the punks had gone, her shaking fingers found the strength to finish dialing the three numbers, but she never got close to calling before a hand came to harshly grab her wrist. The woman gasped sharply in surprise.

"Well, what do we have here?" the leader of the three said as his two companions joined him on either sides around the woman. "Callin' the cops, are we?"

"N-No, I was just-," she quickly explained, but stopped as he yanked the phone-holding hand over to him, so that he could see the display. He snorted in amusement, and snatched the phone only to toss it to his friends.

"We were just havin' a lil' party just now, and we don't want the police to ruin the mood, do we, guys?" he motioned to the other thugs. "We hate party poopers."

"Then, I-I won't tell-," the woman made another attempt, but was cut off once again, when the three punks neared, completely surrounding her and made any chance of escaping impossible.

"Yeah. We're gonna make damn sure you don't."

The woman shut her eyes in terror of the incoming impact, but didn't feel it. A blur of black flashed before her eyes and in a matter of seconds, her captor released the fierce grip on her wrist and she slumped to the ground when her knees gave up on holding her. She watched in astonishment as the leader was thrown forwards and held down with a painful looking grip around his arm by...

_A teenage girl..?_

The two thugs quickly surged forward, lifting their weapons to strike whoever had attacked their boss. The mysterious person didn't hesitate to let go of her hold, and instead pick up his bat, as she turned on her heels and held the wooden bat horizontal to block the mighty blow that was aimed for her face. When the third punk came from the other side, she dodged and with a precise kick, she had deprived the second one his weapon. The two guys both launched forward but the girl jumped and did a graceful somersault, catching the twirling bat in midair before landing. Turning around, she tossed the weapons away and stood tall before the thugs, glaring them back with burning hatred.

"Shit, man, it's just a fuckin' girl."

"It ain't _just _a girl," their leader said from behind, rubbing his sore jaw. "this ones got spunk, I gotta give her that. But she's still gonna fuckin' _die_."

The woman was still paralyzed in pure fear and refused to move even though she wanted nothing more than running away as fast as she could, completely afraid that any movements would lay the criminals' attention on her. The girl gave a small snort, but went into a fighting stance and waited for her opponents to attack.

They did.

They came all at once, using their number in people to trap her. The woman was blinking at the scenery before her. Despite the fact that it was three against one, it was obvious who was getting the upper hand. The girl moved fast and precisely; blocking attacks from one, to deliver blows to another and dodge from the third. Their sizes and numbers meant nothing. One of them went down cold after receiving a hard thrust of a knee to his ribs, the other went into the wall hard from a an uppercut to his jaw. The leader, now standing as the last one, managed to to connect his fist powerfully to her cheek, snapping her head backwards and causing her to lose balance. She merely wiped her stinging cheek and landed a spit on the ground.

"Not bad," she said. "but I can beat that."

The leader managed to widen his eyes before the blur of black flashed before him and a great blow to his face swept his feet off the ground. He fell down heavily, and his head connected to the the cement, knocking him unconscious almost instantly. The girl panted, her hands resting on her bended knees as she glanced at the woman who was still sitting silently at the ground. She picked the phone up from nearby one of the punks, dusted it off and examined for a while before offering it back to its owner.

"Here. It doesn't look like its broken, so do yourself a favor and call the cops."

The woman hesitated before finally taking back her property, nodding slightly before calling the same number from earlier.

"Hey," she called out. "You're injured."

The girl touched her lower lip where a drop of blood had made its way down her chin. "Oh. It's nothing. The guy got me good, but it's nothing, really."

When the girl decided to take her leave, she stuffed her hands inside her jacket pockets and turned to go again, but the woman stopped her again.

"Thank you," she said silently. "I couldn't imagine what they would've done to me if you hadn't come."

"Yeah..." the girl shrugged. "me neither."

And with that said, she left before the police car came to the alley near the shop, whistling a melody into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this first chapter! :D **


	2. A Glimpse of the Unknown

**Haven't updated for a while xD I apologize for that one. Here's the second chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Glimpse of the Unknown.**

"I'm worried, Summer. We both know this need to end sooner or later or she'll be going on her _midnight strolls_ around town again this time," a blonde young woman said irritated, pacing back and forth with a deep frown. Another woman with short chestnut brown hair and glasses sighed deeply and rested her head in her palms, gazing down upon the floor in sorrow.

"I know, Lily. But we've talked to her several of times about this. What are _we_ supposed to do if she won't listen to us?"

"Locking her inside her room sounds very tempting at the moment," the blonde sister replied rather darkly and crossed her arms tightly. Just as the oldest sister let out another sigh of defeat, the front door opened up to reveal the topic of their conversation. Lily was quick to walk right up to the black-haired teenager and point accusingly at her.

"Where have you been all day, young lady?"

Said girl didn't bother to look at her sister, but yawned instead and went straight for her room. "I'm crashing. G'night."

"_Alexander C. Taylor_; you're so not gonna get away this time!"

Alex stopped on her way, and looked back at her sister over her shoulder. "Really? From what?"

Lighting was practically blazing from the blue orbs of Lillian Taylor. "You know _what_, sis. The midnight trips around town to beat up criminals. Leaving home without us knowing and then returning home to get lectures you probably won't even listen to," the blonde continued, though now softer than before. "Making Summer and I worried about your safety. It needs to end."

The teenager chewed on this for a while as she took a water bottle from the fridge and took a big swallow before replying. "I can say that something needs to end around here. The crime for an instance."

"It's not your job to handle crime, Lexie."

"No, but those who're responsible of that aren't dealing with this good enough. I'm sure you've noticed how they ain't got control of anything and the Purple Dragons are going rouge more than ever," Alex replied firmly. "You can't be mad at me because I actually care about New York."

"You're not a superhero, sis!" Lily exploded, stepping closer into her sister's personal space. "You don't have enough power to handle this situation single-handed! You're a human, you can get hurt, but you obviously don't care about that so you're letting us do that for you!"

"I'm just _trying_ to make a difference, Lily!" the black-haired teenager slammed her water bottle in the table. "The more punks I take out, the fewer will terrorize and harass people out there! I'm not trying to take out the boss of 'em or anything; but at least I'm doing _something_."

"But we'd rather you wouldn't," Summer finally spoke, raising herself from the couch. "You're our sister and we wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt or died from fighting criminals."

Alex was silent and closed her eyes for a brief moment when…

"Alex, I know why you're really doing this."

The girl's lime green orbs snapped open in surprise, glancing at her oldest sister who'd spoken. Lily glared at Summer as well in slight curiosity.

"You want to avenge Mom's death, don't you?"

Alex inhaled sharply after hearing this but shrugged it off. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do," said the oldest and glanced at Lily who was overly confused. "Think about it. Mom's killer was a Purple Dragon member. I think Alex is trying to put enough members in jail until she has found him. Unless he's left the country or died, that is," she laid her forest green eyes on her youngest sister who was shivering. In fury. "Am I right?"

"You couldn't be more close to the truth," Alex spat and turned on her heel, walking toward her room.

"All this time..," Lily whispered softly to herself in confusion. "…you've wanted to find _him_? Oh God, Alex…"

She stopped right in her track once again, now throwing the water bottle angrily across the room.

"Fine! Now you know!" Alex yelled. "These past six years I've wanted nothing more than to find the bastard and see if _he_ likes the trunk of a pistol pressed to his damn forehead."

"Alex, you are not going to look for this man," Summer said firmly. "We don't know where he is or what has happened to him. What happened to us six years ago was terrible but we've moved on and I don't want us all to get involved into any more trouble," her voice lost the firmness and became softer. "_Please_. We only have each other, Alex. We three have to stick together. I'm sure that's what Mom wanted us to."

"Well, I'm not so sure if she has rested in peace these past years as long as he's still out there," Alex said darkly and finally slammed the door shut to leave two big sisters in silence.

* * *

In the midst of the night, the full moon was visible, shining big and powerful with pride in the darkness that surrounded it. Four creatures were appearing and disappearing between each other, playfully scouting the city from above in their playground in the form of rooftops. It didn't take long before they eventually came to a halt from their running when their leader, Leonardo motioned for them to be quiet. They gazed downwards in the alley where they saw a group of Purple Dragon members all ganged up on a teenage boy.

"Look, I said I'm sorry," the boy said nervously. "Honest; I'll have the money for you all tomorrow 'cause I don't have 'em right now."

"Haven't we heard that one before?" the one in the middle said, closing in on the other guy. "People know better than to mess around with us, and so should you," he smirked evilly. "Maybe you just need feel the consequences on your body so that you'll learn a thing or two."

The boy's eyes cracked open in fear. "Please, don't! I swear to God, I'm lying this time!"

Leonardo slowly drew his katanas out, glancing sideways to nod at his brothers who did the same to him. "Ready?"

"Booyakasha!" the youngest exclaimed and smoothly leaped down to start the action. The other three shrugged in union with a small smile that said 'what can you do?'. But nevertheless went down to join Michelangelo in the fun.

The turtles went to stand in front of the terrified boy who looked ready to faint when he saw them. Leo pointed his sword at the one in the middle who he instantly had recognized. "Leave the kid alone, Fong, and we might just consider not kicking your asses for the second time this week."

The skinny guy growled slightly in deep annoyance. "This time's different, freak. I got a backup plan," he replied and raised his arms to indicate the Purple Dragon members who stood beside him. The turtles didn't move a muscle though, and looked just as prepared to fight as their opponents.

"Attack!" both Fong and Leo commanded at the same time.

* * *

Pacing back and forth the last thirty minutes and occasionally letting out a growl or deep sigh of frustration, Alexander was boiling with uncontrollable anger and a rage that was burning to be let out. Fearing that she would end up punching a small hole into the wall, she kept going in a circle around her room, since she was way too stubborn and angry at her sisters to want to see any of them right now. Glancing through her window, she saw how the sun had gone down a long time ago, and that the sky was a dark blending of purple and dark blue.

The perfect opportunity to let out some steam.

But a rational part of her brain told her that her sisters wouldn't approve to that. That she'd get a crapload of trouble later, and that it might not be worth it.

After all, it was only anger. It would cool down after a while, right?

A couple of seconds of thinking gave her the much needed answer.

Right.

_I won't be looking for the guy; I'll just take a quick walk…yeah, a quick walk sounds good. _

She took on her black leather jacket, her black finger-less gloves and opened up the window, the cool night breeze blowing her hair aside. Alex took one last glance at the photo on her drawer of her Mother. A smiling petite woman with long locks of fiery red hair, hugging three laughing girls tightly.

_I wish we could be that family again. I wish you do rest in peace, Mom. _

With that thought, she exited through the window, closing it again from the outside and disappearing into the night.

* * *

The fight quickly went into a brawl with shouts, thrown punches and kicks, and swearing. Mikey was bouncing from one Purple Dragon to another; his nun chunks a blur of orange when he instantly and professionally swung them around to knock both of them out. The turtle whistled in victory. (He was told not to do the victory dance anymore.)

Donatello's opponents all had pipes and bats in their grasps and were charging at him. He swirled his Bo staff and used it to disarm his enemies by a swift knock on their wrists that left them hissing in pain. With a couple of blows more they were knocked unconscious. The purple banded turtle straightened his back with pride.

Raphael had attacked his Purple Dragons with a passion; delivering blows and dodging attacks at the same time, so that bodies were flying everywhere. Finally after a while, no one was charging at him and he sighed in mocking satisfaction.

It wasn't hard to see that the turtles were getting the upper hand now. Leonardo had kicked a member into a brick wall and blocked an attack that came from Fong from behind. His pipe was quickly knocked out of his grip and a punch to his face sent him down to the ground. When he opened his eyes, he was all by himself with three grinning turtles and a smirking turtle leader pointing a sharp katana at his throat.

"As you were saying..?"

A loud rustling sound came from the distance and the turtles immediately glanced behind them. A long-haired girl was glaring at them in shock for a moment and then she dashed off, leaving the terrapins in utter confusion.

"Who was that?" Mikey asked.

"It doesn't matter- hey!" Leo exclaimed in surprise when he saw that Fong was now gone. The tip of his sword was pointing at the ground where he should've been a minute ago.

"Where did the loser go now?" Raph asked, quickly glancing around in the dirty area of the alley.

"The boy we rescued is gone too."

"C'mon, let's just go home," the leader said, and the clan nodded before climbing up the fire escape and leaping through the rooftops.

* * *

Frowning deeply, Alexander Taylor looked more shocked than she's ever been. After taking that quick walk, she'd hear a fight going on at the nearby alley and immediately went to see who was fighting who. To her astonishment, her eyes had locked onto four big, green mutants that looked oddly enough like turtles. They turned around and stared at her, and despite the fact that she was surprised, she couldn't help but notice that they also looked awfully human.

_Wait, wait wait…_

She'd just seen four big, green mutants just now? _Four Big Green Turtles?_

Yeah…she really needed to sleep properly.

Like now. Before she started seeing other talking stuff. Running a hand through dark locks, Alex let out a tired sigh as she began the walk home.

* * *

**A/N: And the second chapter is done :3 **


	3. An unexpected Rescuer

**A/N: I have sworn to update all my stories at least once this summer! And so far this is the second one xD I've lost all inspiration lately. Writers block, I suppose.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: An unexpected Rescuer.**

A figure was jumping from the rooftops at midnight the next day, gracefully doing a somersault that showed years of training as the person landed steadily on the ground. Despite the dark shadows of the night that completely covered this stranger, baggy clothing in the form of a large sweatshirt with a hood that hid his face, loose baggy pants and black gloves where two of the fingers had been cut off, concealed him as well. The figure placed a foot on the edge of the rooftop, letting his forest-green eyes scan the surroundings for any criminal activity. So far, nothing was happening.

Raphael hadn't meant to go topside twice this night, but he knew he would blow it if he didn't leave. Staying down the lair when he was mad at Leo usually didn't go well. They had their usual arguments about Raph being too careless and full of himself in battle that he didn't watch his back, and the sai-wielding turtle was offended that his oldest brother didn't think he did a good enough job in the battlefield. So he left before punching the leader in the face would sound too tempting. Maybe then he would realize just how good a fighter he could really be.

On his way through the sewers, he went down a certain tunnel to get a bag of clothes he had hidden. He wasn't that comfortable wearing those, but he figured that he might need to disguise himself when he went out searching for Purple Dragons. And he'd might need it too if someone saw him like the girl from last night.

It kind of hurt when he saw her run. She probably thought she was a freak like everyone else. Okay, April was an exception of course. And he supposed he count Timothy in too. And Mr. Marukami…who really couldn't judge them on appearance because he was blind. But still it hurt. Why was everyone so quick at judging them by their appearance? He was sure his brothers were thinking that too, especially Mikey who practically wanted to best friends with anybody. And Donnie was probably grateful that the girl he was crushing on had accepted all of them as her friends. It made him wonder if he was unlucky to someday like a girl who would always see him as a freak. An outcast from society.

Raph sighed heavily and proceeded to scan the city, even after he'd already patrolled here with his brothers. Nothing. Which was supposed to be a good thing since the Purple Dragons had gotten a lot of new members now and the crime level had been higher than normal. But in this case it only made him wonder how there had been trouble with them yesterday and now the city was just plain silent. His balled fists were itching for a brawl and if he didn't get any action today, he'd have to beat up the punching back some extra just to remove the tension in his body.

Then suddenly down below, he heard the unmistakable sound of metal crashing against metal and small grunts and groans in pain. He stopped dead in his tracks and saw a battle going on down the alley underneath him. He lowered himself to the ground and narrowed his eyes to view the fight better in the darkness of night. As far as he could tell there were about three-four guys down there fighting another guy he couldn't quite identify. Needless to say, he needed to blow off some steam and that guy seemed like he could need some help.

And Raph would be happy to assist.

* * *

Another night. Another fight. That was what was running through Alex' head when she had countered some Purple Dragon members selling drugs to some random youngsters in a dark alley. When spotting her, the buyers ran away and the gang members yelled at them because their drugs had been taken without the payment. They launched at the teenage girl for ruining their business with their metal pipes and chains ready. Alex had already taken one of them down and was now struggling with the other three who all wanted nothing more than tearing her apart for giving them trouble.

Soon enough she realized that she couldn't handle all of them with their primal weapons. While trying to disarm the first one, a metal pipe swiped in between those two and landed hard on the teen's wrist. She gasped slightly in pain and while she was distracted, a chain lashed out and wrapped around her foot, causing her to fall and land hardly on the ground when the chain was yanked in the other direction.

She instinctively held her arms protectively above her head and curled up her body a little to prepare herself for the blows that surely would rain down upon her.

But she never felt it come.

She heard loud grunts of pain erupt from the gang members and she had no idea how that could be when she was lying on the ground just now. Opening her eyes, she saw a figure in baggy clothes land a roundhouse kick on the guy who was supposed to be unconscious a few minutes ago. The kick hit the guy right in his face and he hit the brick wall before slumping down again. Alex winced a little with a hidden smile. Wow.

That guy was _good_.

A Purple Dragon member slowly emerged with his metal pipe held above his head, ready to smash the brains out of the masked stranger. Not on her watch. Alex quickly got on her feet and with a loud shout she launched at the man like a bullet; smashing into his stomach with her head first. They landed on the ground in a mess of tangled limbs, and while he was trying to get up, the black-haired teen delivered a hard head-butt followed by two punches that had the guy's head whipping back. He was knocked out immediately and fell backwards into the ground with blood dripping down his nose from the blows he'd gotten.

Glancing away, Alex noticed that the stranger had taken down the last remaining two of the Purple Dragons, both lying down unconscious and with several bruises on their bodies. The guy glanced from them to her and she took notice of his glowing forest-green eyes that seemed to widen a little.

_It's the girl from last night. What the shell is she doing here? Just as I thought this night turned interesting._

He hesitated before reaching out his hand which the teen gladly took. It felt big: larger than the average human hand or just larger than normal hands should be. He nervously hurried to pull back his hand when she noticed this and awkwardly, Alex tried to break the silence.

"Nice done! I don't think I've ever seen anyone fight like that. Or have the guts to stand up against the Purple Dimwits."

"Dimwits?" he asked with a small smile, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Alex picked up the metal chain from the ground and dragged the members next to each other to tie them up together.

"Yeah, Dimwits. Last week it was '_Doofus_', the week before was '_Douchebags_', and the week before that was '_Dweebs_'," she said through a smile as she finished tying them up. "And I'm thinking about calling 'em '_Dorks_' next week. It's hilarious because it pisses 'em off every time."

"Don't you think it's a dangerous game ya playing with these creeps? I mean, you got skills alright, but shouldn't you let the cops handle this?"

"Hey," she shrugged. "If they can't do nothing about a group of punks, then what are the rest of us gonna do? Hope that things go back to how they usually were? No. Because if you don't show 'em that you're not one to mess with, then they most likely won't."

Then the teen turned to look at the stranger again, forest-green clashing against emerald. "But seriousness aside, who are you?"

Raph knew where this was going. That's why his next move was to beat around the bush and get the heck away from here. He'd blown his steam, alright. "I don't think it'd be such a good idea to tell you," he turned around and began to walk away. "Nice knowing ya-."

"Wait!" Alex yelled, pulling him back by his arm. Raph instinctively reached to pull the hood down, because this girl was way too close.

"I…I didn't mean to scare you off. I'm sorry if I did. If there's any way I can repay you-."

"Repay me?" Raph said in confusion and with raised eye-ridges. The girl shrugged once again.

"Well, yeah, you saved me earlier, y'know? To be frank, I'd be a goner if you hadn't come. So, I must somehow show you my gratitude and stuff."

"A simple 'thank you' will do, girl. You're welcome, though," he replied. Then suddenly out of nowhere, the loudest growling sound erupted from his stomach. Both he and Alex glared at it as if a mini monster lived in there and Raph couldn't help blushing a little in embarrassment. He hadn't eaten anything before he and his brother had that argument, and he was far too pissed off to grab anything with him on the way out.

Alex placed her gloved hands on her hips with a light smirk that was directed towards the guy in front of her. "That does it. You. Me. Pizza. How does that sound?"

In Raph's mind that sounded absolutely perfect. His stomach was screaming (literally) for the cheesy goodness that was Pizza. But it also sounded like…a date of some sort?

"Uh, I'm not so sure that's such a good idea either," he said, his stomach roaring in loud disapproval and once again he blushed. Alex snickered at this.

"Why not? I'm hungry, you're hungry, _obviously_," she rolled her eyes. "I know this little Italian place that makes a pretty kickass plate of Pizza. I can pay my debt and you get free food. I don't see no problem, dude."

"I told ya there's no debt," now Raph was rolling his eyes. "Ya don't need to do this."

"Fine, then," Alex stuck her tongue at him. "Then I'll be eating my anchovy, shrimp and sausage Pizza. All. By. My. Self. And just for the heck of it, I'll order extra cheese. I wonder how that'll taste-."

Another growl sounded from the disguised turtle's stomach and he wrapped his arms around his abdomen to somehow silence it before sighing in surrender.

"Maybe just one slice."

"I couldn't ask for more," the teen grinned in victory.

* * *

Down below the streets of New York, in the Lair that no one knew the location of, three turtles were in the living room. Mikey and Donnie who were playing some video game that the youngest was sure to win and Leo who was pacing back and forth in worry. He'd been doing that for about twenty minutes before confronting the others.

"Raph's been out for four hours. He usually doesn't out that long."

Mikey paused the game. "You think something might've happened to him?"

Leo nodded. "Usually he returns home after two hours max. And this isn't even our worst argument."

"So, we're going to look for him?"

"Yes. He might be in danger as we speak."

The two youngest dropped their controllers and followed their leader as they exited the Lair and went topside in search of their hot-headed brother.

* * *

**A/N: I'm estimating that there's about…five or six chapters left of this story. I never thought of it to be a long story anyway :3 **


	4. The Rescuer Gets Rescued

**A/N: And we proceed! xD More action in this chapter! And some more Purple Dragon-bashing!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Rescuer Gets Rescued**

A small bell at the front of the door rang melodically as two figures entered the shop, indicating new customers to the owner of said shop. The black-haired teenage girl grinned widely as she strolled up to the counter to high-five the little fat employee behind the counter, hugging him close right after.

"Lee, my man! I see you're still alive," Alex smirked. "More or less."

"And you're still as rude as ever. I swear one of these days, you'll learn to respect the elders, my girl," Mr. Lee said, his large stomach sticking out of the small black employers-apron he was wearing.

The teenager shrugged with her hands stuffed inside her pockets. "Whatever."

The fat man glanced at the door with a rather sceptical look. "Who's that new friend of yours?"

Alex turned to see her rescuer leaning casually against the front door, appearing as though he was calm, when his body language clearly screamed of nervousness and uncertainty. Also, he kept his eyes glued at the owner and Alex, his senses on full alert since he'd never been inside a pizzeria before. And he didn't like it because he shouldn't be here. He would never hear the end it if Leo ever was to know about this. Just as he turned around to leave, two pair of arms wrapped around his over-arm, and he whipped about to stare into the lime green orbs of Alexander.

"Dude, you're way too tense," the girl frowned and pulled the reluctant clothed turtle all the way inside. Luckily there weren't any costumers at this time of night.

"I owe this guy one for saving my back-side tonight," Alex clarified. "And he's in serious need of hot cheese, Lee. Everything he eats is on me."

The owner glared for a moment at the disguised turtle who swallowed nervously and was seriously thinking about screwing it all and just leave this damned place. Then he broke out into a smile and slammed both his hands on the counter.

"No need to, my girl. Every friend of yours is a friend of mine. Everything both of you eat is on the house."

"My man saved the night," she grinned and fist-bumped the older man who went back to get some hot pizza. In the meanwhile, the two teens went to sit at a booth near the windows to wait for their orders. Alex slipped out of her black leather jacket and placed it on her lap, while Raph rested his head on his palm lazily, his fingers beating impatiently at the surface of the smooth table.

Alex glanced at them, then at the stranger's face that was still concealed by the large hood and then began to play with her own fingers.

Then there was a breaking silence as the only sound being heard was the wind blowing against the windows, or the whipping sound of the fan above them. The atmosphere was turning awkward really quickly, and Raph let out a heavy sigh of boredom.

Then Alex held her right arm out; hitting the table with her elbow and holding out her gloved hand out. The terrapin glanced at her in a mixture of surprise and confusion with a raised eye-ridge.

"You up for some arm-wrestling?" the girl asked with a wry smile that just deepened the frown on the boy's face.

"Wha'?"

"Jeez, you really need things repeated twice, don't'cha?" Alex rolled her eyes and stretched her fingers suggestively. "C'mon, we're both _bored_ and if we die because of that, then it'd just be a waste of good pizza."

"I get that," Raph replied dully with a hint of offense. "I just don't think I'd enjoy very much to win against a girl like you," the next thing he added with a light smirk. "'Specially when you wouldn't even stand two seconds."

A competitive glint shone in those lime orbs as the feel of challenge rose. "Ya know how to talk; now show me what you got, boy."

"Can't say you didn't ask for it, sistah."

He took his right arm out as well, clasping their hands together tightly as they glared each other down.

"1, 2, 3!"

Muscles started to tense, strength began to emerge from both of their upper-arms as well as steel-hard concentration. Alex clenched her other hand tightly into a fist on her lap, holding a suitable amount of strength against her opponent since she didn't want to use all of it at once. Raph was surprised, having quite a hard time at pushing her arm back when all he met was resistance.

"You ain't no weakling, huh?"

She grinned a little, tightening their fingers further. "Wanna back down?"

"Never," was his only reply. He now tensed his muscles with all his might, holding his breath as he fought to bring down the slender hand that belonged to his female companion. Alex blinked blankly at this newfound strength, desperately trying to hold her arm in place but failed greatly at doing so when it was forced down little by little until her arm was slammed on the table, and she let out that amount of air she had been holding. Her lime green eyes meet the forest-green ones of the winner who was smiling deviously at his little victory.

"Ya got guts, I gotta give you that," Raph said. "But I didn't think you could beat me on this where my brother couldn't either."

Alex' ears perked up at this in curiosity. "Brothers?" and Raph regretted having those word slipped out of his mouth. "Care to tell me about them?"

The disguised turtle thought this over. He kinda wanted to, 'cause this damned awkward silence was starting to get to him. He glanced at the girl who blew the dark bangs out of her face with a slight pout, and stared at him expectantly. She was pretty interested in him, for what reason he didn't know. She could be spy or someone working under one of his enemies and be in search of information to get him and his family. That would make sense, but then again, she wasn't the one approaching him. Though, she hadn't let the whole idea of 'him rescuing her' go either. He wouldn't have to tell her the real truth. Half lies would do just fine, right?

He dropped his elbows onto the table just as the first plate of steamy hot pizza had arrived. "Sure."

* * *

Black shadows of blur sprinted across the dark midnight sky, one at the front doing halt on a rooftop while the two others stopped as well. The wind blew stronger this particular night and made the figures bandana tails sway greatly in response.

"Well, this is new. Usually when Raph goes out to bash skulls, you can practically hear him across the city," Mikey broke the silence, his arms behind his head.

The leader was silent, a frown forming on his face as he thought deeply about this matter.

"Yes…and I don't like it. Don't like it one bit."

"Then we just got to keep looking," Donatello replied, turning to leap gracefully onto the surface of another building with his baby brother following him. Leo's dark blue eyes narrowed slowly and he shook his head lightly as he turned to blend in with his dark surroundings once again.

* * *

"Get out! Aw hell no, he _didn't_!"

"Better believe it; he couldn't even sit straight for another week!"

Alex laughed heartily and banged a fist on top of the table, while her shoulder trembled in laughter. "Man, I'd be rolling on the floor if I'd witnessed that!"

"What'd you think I did afterwards, sistah!"

They both erupted with laughter, grinning so loud that small pools of tears were streaming out from their eyes. Mr. Lee was glancing their way with a knowing smile, pretending to clean up the counter.

"Alright, it's past you kids' bed-time," the owner cleared his throat loudly. "You owe me that much since I normally wouldn't let you in on this time of night, Taylor."

Alex' face fell instantly and she began to whine in disapproval. "Aw, Lee! Really?"

The man crossed his arms sternly and the teen sighed heavily as she rose from her seat. "_Fine_, don't start killing me with yo eyes now."

"Off you go, my girl and stay outta trouble."

Raph and Alex silently exited the shop where the total blackness of the night embraced them instantly.

"So," Raph said, and kicked an invisible pebble. "Taylor, huh?"

The girl grinned a little. "Yeah, full name Alexander Taylor," she said. ""So…I don't suppose you'd be more willing now to tell me your own name now, huh?"

Raph glared at her for a while and sighed. "No offense, but no."

The girl silently nodded in understanding. "I see."

In the next few seconds, a couple of bulky dark figures had appeared from nowhere and yelled loudly in the night as they lashed out on the two teenagers.

* * *

The three ninja turtles only needed to scout out the last three-quarters before having fully searched the entire city. As they were leaping, faint battle-cries from down under caught the baby turtle's attention and he stopped upon seeing a battle going on.

"Guys, I think I found him!"

The two other terrapins stopped as well and went to back to see indeed see a brawl before their eyes. One of the fighters particularly wearing a lot of baggy clothing.

"It can only be him," the purple-banded turtle confirmed with a nod. Leo slowly drew out a bit of his katanas.

"Let's help him out."

* * *

"_Hah_!" a teenage boy with spiky blue hair exclaimed as he wildly swung his metal pipe in hopes of smashing the brains of the disguised turtle who was easily dodging his attacks. "Don't you kids know that this city belongs to the Purple Dragons yet?"

Raph used the right momentum to throw a straight kick that caused the pipe to swing out of the boy's hands. "Ain't nothing belong to you dirty punks," he sneered and landed a punch right between the guy's eyes. Two guys were looming closer to the black-haired teen, backing her against a wall with predatory grins on their faces. Just as she launched out to attack, two figures dropped steadily in front of her and easily took care of the two bulky men in an instant, leaving the girl dumbstruck for several of reasons as she took a good look on their green skin and weapons.

_It's those things from the other night. They're back! It wasn't lack of sleep; they're real!_

Her mysterious rescuer glanced backwards during the fight and as soon as he saw those creatures, he froze as if paralyzed. A bald guy with lots of facial piercings sprung forth holding a baseball-bat with a nail pierced through it, drawing it above his head. Alex' mind was blank when her body took over and rammed into the guy to get him away from the danger, though hearing a grunt of pain coming out of him as they hit the ground.

"Dude, are you oka-?"

She froze as her rescuer slowly rose up, the hood of his shirt now down to reveal his face fully. She saw his emerald-skin, the beginning of his shell from behind the shirt, and some of his arm from where the nail had ripped the fabric open, a fresh gash that dripped blood on the ground. His eyes stared back at her in nervousness and she herself couldn't blink due to the shock that had momentarily overpowered her entire body.

_So that's why he's been so reluctant and tense. He's…he's…_

"You're one of them," the girl breathed out accusingly. The sound of broken glass snapped both of them back to reality as shattered glass-pieces rained down upon the youngest turtle when he'd been pushed against the large window of the nearby sweet store by a Purple Dragon member. The security alarm immediately began to cry out loudly in the night, freezing every fighter on the spot when the alarm was accompanied by the sirens of an incoming police car.

"Dragons, fall back!"

"Turtles, retreat!"

The Purple Dragons all scrambled to their feet to run away from the crime scene while the Turtles climbed up the fire-escape to retreat back to the heights of the rooftops. Alex was still somewhat shocked as the youngest turtle called on her rescuer to hurry up, completely unaware of his injury. Raph grit his teeth as he rushed to the steel-stairs, but the car had already arrived at the alley and he swore under his breath as he dove in between the trash bins to hide instead.

Two police officers appeared out of the car, their eyes falling on the broken window of the shop, and then on the girl still lying on the ground. They approached her cautiously though that wasn't necessary as she wasn't moving.

"Hi," one of them with short, blonde curls waved and she regained focus as she confusingly glanced at both officers. "Are you okay?"

Alex nodded slowly and swallowed hard, regretting not running away as well. "Good. Now, we need you to corporate with us. Say, did you see who did this?"

They gestured to the store where the alarm could still be heard. She rose up, deep in thought as she heard faint movement behind her and remembered him. Then she grinned; a grin that Raph was sure to hear.

"Yeah, I know. Guess who?"

Alex turned around and approached the hiding turtle's hideout, making him press himself closer to the brick-wall behind him in extreme angst. _Dammit, she's gonna show me to 'em! Just as I thought - what the hell do I do now?_

Alex picked out a rock with a decent size and threw it between the cops, causing them to jump away in order to avoid the impact. The rock perfectly hit the last remains of the window, shattering the last pieces on the ground as the police officers stared incredulously at the now smirking teenager.

She held out her wrists. "I did it. I confess. I'm the crime-rider. My bad. Now are you gonna take me away or not?"

Raphael's eyes widened in a mixture of shock, surprise and astonishment. He peeked his head out and watched as the officers handcuffed her and as Alex willingly went inside the police car that was now driving away, leaving him to wonder what the hell just happened.

* * *

**A/N: Update, update, update. But school unfortunately ruins that ;o;**


End file.
